


Dumb gayass dorks i lov em

by Stilbie_chan_495



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Long Hair, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Henry Stickmin Series: Fleeing the Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilbie_chan_495/pseuds/Stilbie_chan_495
Summary: It's been only a few days after Dave has been recovered from his cell. However he still feels a little trapped.Anyways happy valentines i guess
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Dave Panpa
Kudos: 7





	Dumb gayass dorks i lov em

Dave laid on the hard matress below him, nearly comepletely covered by the felt blanket the government appointed him. He closed his eyes, hands close to his chest. The tent's size felt no different from the cell, like that sinking, shivering feeling followed him there. He could never shake it off, even if he knew he was safe now. He curled up into a ball, trying to fall asleep and hoping this feeling would wear away next morning, as if nothing happened.

Charles stretched his arms among the other militia sitting next to him on the bench. Things were getting busy tonight after what happened with the toppats and the theif his dad hired. They should've really seen it coming, as a master crimminal like Henry wouldn't be the most trustable of people. But at lest they were able to destroy the airship, though.

While thoughts buzzed through his head, Victoria tapped the fluffy shoulder of Charles' jacket.

"Eyo, Charlie. We need someone in tent #12 and we're running out of medics. Mind if you go check on him for a sec?"

"Ah, right." Charles said, woken out of his daze. He got up and graoned to himself, adjusting his back. "Jeez, how many people did they send out?"

"A lot. One of them was only still in training. This is why we don't go willy nilly treating the toppats like any other crime ring."

"Ouch... better get going, then." Charles adjusted his jacket and left to the medbay district, seeing an array of tents all lit up, something he's hasn't really seen in a while.

Charles zipped down the tent, looking through the tiny patch of unzipped entrance bestowed upon Dave. Dave heard the zipper go down, rolling over his mattress to look up at a patch of a starry sky, and then the peeking head of the pilot.

"Hey! Uh, you alright there?" Charles asked, tilting his head.

Dave lifted his chest up and sighed. Strands of hair put a veil over his face. "Tired, I guess..." he panned his eyes to the side, seeing the back of the tent.

"Ah, right. I was told to check up on you, sooooo if you need anything else I'll be outsi-"

"Wait!" Dave yelped, stopping Charles from moving away. "I'd like someone to be in here for a bit, if you don't mind..." he said, confidence fading from his voice.

"Ah, okay!" Charles zipped down the tent fully before entering carefully and closing it up again. Dave got up with the rough blanket wrapped around him still, subconciously avoiding eye contact with him. Charles wasn't really sure how to talk to him, as he's always hadn't had a good grip with people at their lows.

"Name's Charles! Yours?"

"Dave..." He said, looking around the tent.

"So... did something happen?" Charles asked, unsure if this is what he should say. Dave looked around, trying to recollect his thoughts as Charles thought he might've offended him.

"It's fine if-" Charles was cut off.

"I got in the toppat cell. They caught me for finding out about the mayor."

"...The mayor?" Charles sprang up in disbelief.

"Yup. I don't know if he was trying to steal something, I just found out myself. I've been trapped there for... for..." Dave stopped for a moment.

"For how long..."

Charles noticed he was struggling with his words. This guy could've been in there for years, if all he knew. Charles put his hand on Dave's shoulder to stop him from thinking about it. "Hey uh... about your hair? Yeah! What happened to it?" Charles spat out, trying to find something to distract him.

Dave blinked, as Charles' warm hand on him was something he hadn't felt in so long. "Oh yeah, it's kind of a mess now. I don't remember if I'd brushed it or not."

"Could I help with that?" Charles asked, grabbing his bag for a hairbrush. Dave, normally, would have said yes, but now after all this time he saw this as something he'd never usually get from someone.

"Yeah.." Dave said meekly. Charles' got up behind him, stroking the brush through his hair. Dave felt a wave of shock go through him, the brush's rough bristles giving him a sensation he hasn't felt in such a long time. In fact it pained him a bit, his rat's nest of hair straining against his scalp. Dave shouted out with a dignified "ow!" Before Charles stopped immediately.

"You okay there?" Charles leaned to the side of him.

"Sorry, that hurt a bit..." Dave said, looking down at the matress.

"Aw, that's fine! I'll just run my hands through if you want..." Charles put his hand on his shoulder and started running his fingers through his thick black hair. Dave felt... eleveated now that he's feeling someone's warm hand for the first time in days, months, years maybe. He still had thought of those things but all of them felt so quiet compared to this moment now. Dave put his hand on Charles' hand on his shoulder slowly, leaning his head against it. Charles didn't really notice as he was mesmerized by his hair, but he appreciated it none the less.

"A lot of stuff is goin' on back at home- just recently the twins have been promoted to the point they can go on missions with me in the heli now, a nice change in pace from having Rupert there by default. He's kind of a jackass-"

Dave enjoyed listening to him, but then started having a relevation once he heard the name 'Rupert'. "...You know him? My boyfriend?"

"Your what?" Charles was curious. He knew Rupert had a boyfriend once, but he didn't know he was Dave.

Dave fell silent for a moment. "Rupert. Yeah. He's my... boyfriend. I haven't seen him in a while." Suprisingly, he didn't really feel as much as you'd expect when you'd bring him up now. His memory felt all too faint to him.

"I hope he still knows me." Dave said blankly. Charles, despite kind of hating Rupert, felt so sorry for him still. He couldn't bare seeing people apart, especially to what he's seen with his parents.

"Well maybe we can try and contact him sometime, yeah?"

Dave smiled a little. "Yeah..." he liked his reassurance.

They were in there for quite a while, nearly 30 minutes to be exact. As Charles left the tent Dave laid down now feeling all the less cold and lonely. It was just that rare moment he had where he was allowed to have a break for once.


End file.
